Ayudante
Ayudante o Trofeo ayudante (Assist Trophy en inglés; ''アシストフィギュア Ashisuto Figyua'' lit. Figura Asistente en japonés) es un objeto introducido en [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|'Super Smash Bros. Brawl']]. Sirve para llamar a un personaje perteneciente a otra serie de videojuegos para ayudar al luchador en su combate. Dentro se pueden encontrar desde ayudantes muy útiles, hasta totalmente inservibles. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el número de ayudantes disponibles es de 27, pero no todos se encuentran disponibles desde el principio. El ayudante regresa como un objeto para la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Tras su revelación, se confirmaron varios personajes con este rol. A partir de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, un indicador aparecerá encima de los Ayudantes para indicar con cuál luchador está aliado. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Ayudante :Una cápsula con personajes en su interior que te echarán una mano durante el combate. No sabrás quién está dentro hasta que la abras. Puede que se trate de un conocido o un personaje misterioso. La mayoría son invulnerables, así que atacar no es la mejor idea. Ya sabes lo que significa, ¿no? ¡A correr tocan! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Assist Trophy :A capsule that contains characters who will help you out in battle. You won't know who's in the capsule until you open it. It may be someone everyone knows or someone who's a bit of a mystery. The majority of these characters are invulnerable, so attacking them is not an option. You know what that means, right? RUN! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español Español americano right|90px :Trofeo Ayudante :Esta cápsula misteriosa contiene un personaje invitado que te acompañará en el combate. ¡Pero no sabrás quién es hasta que no la abras! Podría ser casi cualquier personaje de todo tipo de juegos, desde un afamado guerrero a un ayudante chiflado. Pero no controlarás a este aliado directamente. ¡Tendrás que confiar en él! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español europeo :Ayudante :Esta cápsula misteriosa contiene un personaje invitado que te acompañará en el combate. ¡Pero no sabrás quién es hasta que no la abras! Podría ser casi cualquier personaje de todo tipo de juegos, desde un afamado guerrero a un ayudante chiflado. Pero no controlarás a este aliado directamente. ¡Tendrás que confiar en él! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Inglés :Assist Trophy :A mystery capsule containing a guest character who'll stand by you in battle. You won't know who's in it till you open it! It could be almost anyone from all sorts of games - a famed warrior or a slightly loopy sidekick! Whoever it is, you can't control them, so you'll just have to trust them. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Ayudante_SSBB.jpg|Artwork oficial de un Ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ayudante SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Mario cerca de una cápsula de ayudante en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Lista de ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lista de ayudantes en ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Lista de ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Curiosidades *Los ayudantes fueron pensados en el desarrollo de Super Smash Bros. Melee pero por razones desconocidas su aparición no se llevó a cabo.[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/syukeiken/return537.html Sección de preguntas respondidas sobre Super Smash Bros. Melee (en japonés).] *Little Mac, Canela y Samus Oscura son los únicos ayudantes que pasaron a ser personajes jugables en posteriores títulos de aparición. Referencias Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también *